This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to depictogram management. The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises is increasing. New depictograms may be created, or past depictograms may have meanings which morph or change. In some situations, the meaning of a depictogram may be ambiguous, or may convey different meanings to users of various backgrounds. Additionally, the use of depictograms may pose challenges with respect to machine learning techniques or natural language processing services.
As depictograms needing to be managed increases, the need for depictogram management may also increase. For example, a dictionary or thesaurus for depictograms with respect to one or more languages, cultures, locales, or user groups may be useful as described herein. Uses for such a depictogram dictionary might include analyzing data that includes depictograms to provide an interpretation of the meaning and context of the data. In various environments, the depictogram dictionary may be utilized to benefit machine learning techniques and services. As such, the a dictionary or thesaurus for depictograms may promote communication accuracy and clarity which may be otherwise lacking.
For example, the meaning of emoji may be vague, or may convey more than one possible understanding to users of different cultural or linguistic backgrounds. Additionally, the use of emoji may pose challenges with respect to natural language processing services, as the presence of emoji may complicate text segmentation and filtering. Accordingly, aspects of the disclosure relate to building an emoji reference object to maintain language attributes for emoji characters with respect to one or more languages, cultures, locales, or user groups. The emoji reference object may be used to evaluate content that includes emojis to provide an interpretation of the meaning and context of the content. The emoji reference object may be used to facilitate flexibility and performance of natural language processing techniques and services.